


Allison, if you don't kiss me i'll scream.

by OlliverWay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: This is such an underrated ship, I figured Klaus is at LEAST bi, because in the comics they all assume klaus was gay, but he has a baby in Vietnam.And in season one Klaus talks about great sex with a woman who in his head is Five's mom.So enjoy I suppose.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2





	Allison, if you don't kiss me i'll scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sorry this is short, I did a camp camp piece as well today and I just wanna vomit another one out so just, fluff

"Kla- What. The fuck" Allison stood there. Klaus sat down in a tuxedo "FUCK!" He yelled, terrified "You horrified me Allison!"

"And you scar- what the hell? You look.. presentable!" Allison said in surprise "Well yeah! sit!" Klaus' face wasn't pale, it was lively and he had shaved too! Klaus was.. taking care of himself. Allison sat down next to him and Giggled "it's weird to see you like this" She shrugged and pat his head "Love makes ya do crazy things Allie." He looked over and Allison gasped "who's the lucky guy?" She asked  
"She's this supermodel, some beautiful girl who has an incredible way with words." Klaus responded "I thought you were-" Allison began "You thought what?" Klaus finished and smirked. Allison shrugged and looked "well who is she? if you're o-" "If you don't kiss me i'll scream." Klaus said and Allison's eyes widened. She went back into thought.

"I like Luther" She whispered, the pale little boy laughed "Wow. Just, wow"

Allison could analyze his expression now, the look of hurt on the boy's face, and how many times had he been extra chivalrous to her? Allison took a look further back and realized she might've only liked Luther for his leadership. Klaus was always there for her, no matter what, drinking with her, making her laugh. Allison smiled softly and held Klaus' cheek, kissing him passionately. Diego walked passed the open door, glanced inside, then ran off silently.

"You pretty fucking-" Klaus started, but Allison pushed him down playfully and continued to kiss him.

"If you don't kiss me i'll scream." Allison mumbled.


End file.
